


Stopid Shit

by Unicorn_Kauket



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_Kauket/pseuds/Unicorn_Kauket
Summary: Newt decided it would be great to make a new group chat. You think he would have learned from last time......





	1. Chapter 1

**_Newt--- > Adrian, Kauket, And James_**

**James:** _what have you done_

**Adrian:** Why must you always start a group chat that will evolve into terror and memes

 **Newt:** because I want you all to suffer

 **James:** fck u

 **Newt:** right back at you

 **Adrian:**  are u guys done yet

 **James:**  NO

 **Newt:**  NO

 **Newt:** goddamn it

 **Adrian:** stop being pissbabys. Man tf up u idiots

 **James:** holy shit

 **Kauket:** Shut up before I come after you and take away your phones

 **Adrian:** Shit

 **Newt:** oops

 **James:** wtf

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Adrian:** did u mute her yet

 **Newt:** nope

 **James:** r u stupid? she can unmute herself

 **Kauket:** She can also break your bones.

 **Adrian:** holy shit where did u come from

 **Kauket:** I would assume from my apartment.

 **James:** lol, what the shit man u keep apearing and scaring the fuck out of us

 **Kauket:** Good, because someone needs to keep you idiots in line.

 **Newt:** ouch

 **Kauket:** Are you forgetting something? Sure seems like you are.

 **Newt:** o shit I forgot the others

 **Kauket:** Add them, and stop cussing.

_**Newt has added Nicole and Eris to this group chat** _

**Eris:** FUCK YEA GROUP CHAT

 **Nicole:** wtf have you done

 **Newt:** stopid shit

 **Eris:** and now I will ruin everything lol

 **Kauket:** Eris, I am warning you right now. Do not do that or else.

 **Adrian:** you mom is showing lol

 **Kauket:** Watch it, I know your adress.

 **Adrian:** fair point


	3. Chapter 3

**Newt:** anyone up for movie marathon?

 **Adrian:** which series? or is it just a bunch of movies

 **Nicole:** how bout hell no

 **James:** why not

 **Nicole:** do you not remember last time we tried that? Eris exploded a bag of popcorn, Newt broke a lamp, Adrian filmed it then broke the tape for no reason, you proceded to get drunk and sing with someone who i cant remember to save my life

 **James:** oh yeah, i forgot

 **Kauket:** Your all forgetting someone.

 **Eris:** who? i dont remember anyone

_**Kauket has added Aphrodite to this group chat** _

**James:** oops

 **Aphrodite:** its ok, i forgive you guys

 **Kauket:** I swear, I am going to have to leave notes around the house to help you guys remember if you keep forgetting.

 **Kauket:** Now somebody add the rest of our group, I don't have their numbers or account numbers.

 **Adrian:** on it

_**Adrian has added Laila, Tyler, and Alex to this group chat** _

**Tyler:** not again, nope

 **Alex:** ????

 **Laila:** Thanks Adrian

 **Alex:** im reading the chat history, and im slightly confused

 **Alex:** was there a previous group chat?

 **Adrian:** yep, and it ended up crashing and was no longer good

 **Tyler:** it got a virus, and we overloaded it with memes, end of story

 **Laila:** When was that?

 **Tyler:** before you two became our freinds

 **Alex:** k then

 **Kauket** **:** We are not having a movie night by the way. Tomorrow you all have tests, remember?

 **Adrian:** dammit

 **Newt** : well shit

 **Aphrodite:** im going to bed now, night losers

 **Kauket:** Everyone off their phones, I can and will confiscate them if you keep playing on them.

 **Kauket:** I can see when you are all on them, I have my laptop right beside me.

 **Tyler:** y do u have a laptop beside you

 **Kauket:** I need to finish my English project for tomorrow, I have been working on it for a week now and I am  _this_ close to finishing it.

 **Alex** **:** k night then


	4. Chapter 4

**Tyler:** ugh

 **Tyler:** Ugh

 **Tyler:** UGH

 **Adrian:** what is it Tyler that you must bother us during work

 **Kauket:** Put your phones down, I can see you all. Tyler, if there is a problem, please don't say ugh in the group chat over and over. Contact me if there is something wrong.

 **Alex:** who died to make you boss

 **Kauket:** If I wasn't the boss, you would all either be dead or living a train wreck of a life. Your all a disaster waiting to happen honestly.

 **Laila:** could i have some help pls, i think the slushie machine is about to either leak or stop working

 **Newt:** omw

 **Tyler:** could one of you guys stop by pls? im bleeding and cant go to the store

 **Alex:** i got it, dont worry bout it :)

 **Tyler:** MY HERO

 **Kauket:** Phones down or else.

 **Adrian:** k

_**(10:40 AM)** _

**Kauket:** Who touched my laptop.

 **Adrian:**??

 **Kauket:** My laptop is now giving me popups, and won't load anything. Who was it?

 **Newt:** i can fix it if you want, but it wasnt me

 **Alex:** has anyone seen Pickles?

 **Laila:** their in the fridge, why?

 **Alex:** YOU PUT MY CAT IN THE FRIDGE?!

 **Laila:** i thought you were talking about the food pickles. your cat is currently on top of the fridge though

 **Alex:** oh thank god

 **Kauket:** IS NOBODY GOING TO FESS UP ABOUT DESTROYING MY LAPTOP?!

 **Aphrodite:** I'm sorry, it was me. I was checking my email earlier, and I thought there were no viruses, because it didn't say there was any.

 **Kauket:** Alright, thank you for confessing. I understand, but next time please clear it with me before you do anything.

 **Aphrodite:** k

 **Newt:** fixed, but i would suggest getting a virus scanner or something

 **Kauket:** Thank you Newt.

 **Eris:** prepare for death

 **Nicole:** oh fuck

_**Eris has changed the group chat name to Stopid Shit** _

_**Eris has changed their name to chaos** _

**chaos:** get wrecked fuckers

_**Aphrodite has changed their name to goddess** _

**goddess:** I will join in the crusade of memes

 **goddess:** everyone should change their names

_**Alex has changed their name to gay** _

_**Laila has changed their name to baker** _

_**Newt has changed their name to hacker** _

_**Nicole has changed their name to cat** _

_**Tyler has changed their name to lioness** _

**Kauket:** Put your names back please, we are not doing this all over again.

 **gay:** never

 **cat** : we are the memes

 **goddess:** cmon its fun!

 **Kauket:** If I do will you please let me finish this chapter?

 **lioness:** yes

_**Kauket has changed their name to ParentalUnit** _

**ParentalUnit:** Now let me finish my book.

 **baker:** k night

 **cat:** bye

 **hacker:** sleep is for the weak

 **ParentalUnit:** Go to bed.

 **hacker:** fine

_**(4:00 PM)** _

**James:** wait you all changed your names without me?

 **ParentalUnit:** Go back to bed.

_**James has changed their name to fuckyou** _

**fuckyou:** k bye


End file.
